


Uniendo la familia

by Duirandom1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: En un mundo donde los seres poderosos están ocultos  Anakin se liberó de su maestro. Se limpió y llego a ser alcalde ahora buscara juntar a la familia usando a sus yernos.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Pershing, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo los jedi son seres más poderosos que las brujas y con menos limitaciones. 
> 
> Los mandolarianos son cazadores entrenados a acabar con estos seres.

El alcalde Anakin sonrio al ver que encontró a sus hijos y a Obi wan. Costó llegar aquí pero ahora se encargara de juntar a su familia. Aunque la sorpresas aumentaron. Tiene dos nietos y al parecer su hijo es parte de una orgía. Ya que se casó con cuatro personas. Respiro y mando a un investigador privado. 

El investigador fue encontrado muerto a la semana siguiente. Y esa misma semana Obiwan estaba en su oficina. 

—¿Obi?

—Señor Skywalker, le vengo a pedir si quiere saber de mi hijo hable con él —Sin más se dirigió a la salida pero su paso fue bloqueado— Permiso.

Lo besó con pasión, fue agradable y al separarse pudo ver las lágrimas. Fue lanzado hacia un lado. 

—Eres horrible ¿Crees que con un beso olvidaré que nos abandonaste?

Se fue dando un portazo. 

—Voy a darte más que besos —Se levanto y sonrió — Vamos a ser una familia. 

Miro las fotos de sus yernos, si aman a su hijo lo deberían ayudar a juntar la familia. 

Luke despertó agitado y abrazó a Din con un poco más de fuerza. Cobb puso su brazo sobre Luke. Migs solo abrazo más a Din que se había alejado unos centímetros. Pershing se movió con incomodidad pero Cobb lo mantuvo quieto.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de la vida de matrimonio y Anakin hablando con uno.

Luke despertó primero y se movió con agilidad para no despertar a nadie. Preparo el desayuno con calma. El primero en despertar es Pershing que iba al hospital, le dio un beso rápido a Luke y salió al trabajo. Después entró Cobb con su traje de policía que le dio una nalgada traviesa y se fue riendo. Finn salió con su pijama 

—¿Me puedo quedar en casa?

—¡Por supuesto que no mocoso! — Migs reclamó — Debes estudiar para pagar el asilo 

—¡Dejenle eso a Grogu!

El menor que venía con Din solo miro con curiosidad. 

—Niño eso es sobreexplotación deberías sabe eso si te va bien 3n la escuela —Se quejo Migs.

—Deja de molestarlo —Luke le sirvió a Finn— ¿Por qué no traes a Poe después de clases?

Asintió feliz y comió rápido ganándose un regaño de parte de Din. Se puso el uniforme y fue rápido al colegio. Cara vino a buscar a Grogu. 

No tenían prisa y Migs le dio un guiño a Luke.

Din termino de limpiar la loza que se usó y fue a cambiarse la camisa que se le mojó un poco. Escucho gemidos en la habitación llamándolo. Entro y vio a ambos besándose con hambre. No tenían pantalones y se restragraban ambos mostrando sus traseros. Entendió lo que pasaba y no puede fallar. Puso un dedo el el trasero de Luke y devoró el trasero de Migs. Ambos gemian a gusto. 

Anakin fue primero con el que menos daria problemas Pershing que estaba a punto de tener un doctorado avanzado. El más joven que ha logrado hacerlo. Fue llamado a la oficina de su jefa.

—¡O dios! —Gimio Migs cuando ambos entraron en él y se movían con delicadeza — ¡Más rápido mierda, no soy de cristal!

Le hicieron caso. 

El doctor entró y miro que estaba el alcalde. 

—¡Dr. Djarin le pedí que venga ya que el alcalde tiene una campaña que lo utiliza a usted como rostro!

—¡Me gustaría estar a solas con él!

La mujer se fue.

—¿Conoces a Luke Skywalker?

—Lo siento señor no se quien es.

Migs y Luko ocuparon con ganas. Abrieron recibiendo todo y cayeron a la cama exhaustos.

—¿Podemos hablar de que tu padre quiere a futuro contactar contigo?

Luke negó.

—¿No está casado con el?

Antes de un segundo el doctor salió corriendo. Saco su celular y no pudo moverse.

—¡No corras porfavor! —Anakin estaba nervioso— Y..yo no quería asustarte, créeme porfavor. 

Sonaba desesperado y vio que habia congelado al doctor. Lo soltó 

—¡Solo quiero que mi hijo me dé una oportunidad!

Sintió una mano en su hombro .

—¡No se porque vienes a mi ya que no soy tu hijo! —Le sonrió— ¡Si sabes dónde estoy sabes donde esta él!

—¡No me aceptará!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Anakin lo miro mal— ¡Intenta dar el primer pa...!

Se detuvo 

—No

—¿Qué?

—Viniste a verme para intentar que me des lástima y que hable con Luke para que venga a ti —Se alejo — ¡Solo se valiente, esto toma tiempo ya que no es algo que solo se arregla con un almuerzo!

"Familia rino🦏

Doc👓

Tenemos que hablar todos de algo importante 

Visto por Din🦏, Luke👨🌾, Cobb👮♂️, Migs🔫 y Finn👨🎓"


	3. Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento familiar de la nueva situación

Poe se sentó ignorando la miradas de los adultos. Luke solo le sirvió comida como si nada pasara. Finn estaba nervioso. 

—La mirada de policía no me afecta señor y Finn me dijo que dormiré aquí —Probo un poco — Esta delicioso señor Djarin.

Grogu hizo un sonido apoyándolo. 

—¡Gracias!

—Es que debemos hablar de algo familiar

—Tranquilo que Finn y yo nos vamos a casar.

—¡Poe!

Los ojos del policía se volvieron rojos y mostró sus dientes. El niño sólo volvió sus ojos rosados. 

—¿Que? —El doctor miro con nervio que sus esposos se pusieron en modo de ataque menos Luke.

—Es un cupido —Gruño Cobb— Se obsesiona con una persona y lo cuida hasta la muerte. 

—Es amor papá —Defendió Finn

—Eso es lo que te hacen creer 

Sin más todos flotaron menos los jedi. 

—Bajalos —Din miro a Pershing que estaba asustado. 

—No te preocupes Poe —Luke bajo a todos — Cobb esta asustado ya que piensa que lo van a separar y los cupidos son inmunes a la voz alfa.

—Gracias señor Djarin 

—Puedes llamarme suegro

Finn casi se ahoga pero Migs lo ayudo. 

—¡Respira mocoso! —Migs vio que estaba bien y respiró — Luke demasiado rápido mira al lobito. 

Estaba en blanco y no se movía.

— Pershing ¿Que querías hablar?

—Nuestro suegro me visitó hoy 

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y que dijo?

—Quiere hablar contigo pero tiene miedo, creo que buscará hablar con todos para poder acercarte a ti.

Luke asintió 

—¿Como que solo asiente? —Se quejó Migs— Lo que está haciendo esta mal. La situación es contigo y buscarno a nosotros solo muestra que se hace la víctima. 

—¡No creo que sea eso!

—¡Tu lo dijiste, que era para que el se pueda acercar a Luke! — Movió las manos para enfatizar el punto— Es como si quiere que pensemos que es Luke él que no lo quiere ver.

—¡Bueno en realidad no quiero!

—¡Y lo respeto ya que tu no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu padre! —Miro a Din— Ayúdame chico grande. 

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué? Es más alto que yo.

—Migs tiene razón, creo que sí tengo un encuentro con él le hablaré se manera respetuoso pero no lo ayudaré —Miro a Luke— Es tu decisión y él debe aceptar esperar o que tu no quieres nada con él. 

Asintieron todos.

—¿Y que hace?

—¡Es el alcalde!

—¿¡Qué!?

Leia miró el mensaje de su hermano y suspiro. Mejor le dice lo de política sobrenatural después. 

Cobb estaba furioso. No le pueden quitar a su hijo. Pershing se cansó de los gruñidos y se sentó en el regazo de Cobb. 

—¿Es verdad que perro que ladra no muerde? —Mostro su cuello que aún se veía la mordida

—¡No me ti..! —Gimio al sentir la lengua en su cuello — ¡Estas loco!

—Soy doctor, es obvio 

Se lanzo sobre el y lo mordió con fuerza. Pershing contuvo el gemido para no despertar a sus hijos. Cobb le puso una mordaza y le bajó los pantalones. Entro con lentitud. El doctor gimio al sentir el nudo formándose dentro de él. Al subir la velocidad agradeció la mordaza y abrió los ojos al sentir que tocaba su punto con presicion y rapidez.

—¡Mío! —Gruño y mordió de nuevo

Solo asintió y gimio al sentir ser llenado. Respiraron y Cobb lo ayudo a limpiarse. 

—¿Ya no está como perro con garrapatas?

—Callate Migs.

Se tiraron a la cama y durmieron cómodamente. Mañana no sabían que iba a ser un dia largo


End file.
